Not Just A Fantasy
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Every teenage girl dreams about what her Prom will be like. Well what will Bianca's bring? Will it end up like she hopes, or will it all be just a dream? NOT THE WORLD'S BEST SUMMARY HEHE


**A/N This was written for ****CarlosLover****, who sent in the request to me. For some reason I feel like I was bouncing around all over the place with this, and it was actually a bit tough to write, but I hope it came out at least something like you were expecting :)**

**I am open to requests for one-shots guys, no one is exempt, but depending on the amount I get, I might not be able to write them all...however once this is posted, I'm free...well except for my two chapter stories. OH and about those...I have lots of stuff to do tonight and have like zero writing time so there's a 1% chance of me updating anything, sorry ladies. However, if I get the chance, you know I'll be sitting right here in front of my laptop again. Thanks :) Also, some awesome writers, if you haven't read their stuff yet and you're bored or just in the mood to read great fanfics, look for ****Emy . Elle****, ****SuperSillyStories****, ****kachilee07****, ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****, and ****Logan's Honey Pie****!**

"Earth to Bee-Bee", my best friend Lydia uses her nickname for me while waving her hand rapidly in front of my face, snapping me out of my memory.

"Yeah?", I ask rather annoyed and smack at her hand.

"Bianca", she coos, the playful smile falling from her lips. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?" She sits back against the black leather seat of the limo with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah", I sigh, ashamed, and drop my chin to my chest. "I just can't help it".

_The he we're talking about is Carlos Garcia, one of my very good friends. I've had a crush on him since we were sophomores, but last year at the junior prom, my date got sick and couldn't make it, so Carlos stepped in to fill his shoes for me. He never knew how I felt about him, but I don't think I stopped smiling once the whole entire night. My night was what dreams are made of to a teenage girl, getting all dolled up and going to the dance, and spending the night in the man you want to love forever's arms. The latino is hyperactive and silly, but a wonderful dancer. I laughed a lot and felt like Cinderella wrapped up in his arms dancing and getting to be the apple of his eye for one night._

_ I spent the whole rest of the weekend thinking about Carlos and doodling 'Bianca Garcia' all over my notebooks and dreamt about us living together in a big house with white picket fences and us strolling lazily through our neighborhood hand in hand. Mostly I imagined Carlos sweeping me off my feet. He would go all romantic and throw stones at my bedroom window at night, and I would walk out my french doors and peer down at him from my balcony much like Romeo and Juliet. Then he'd climb up and hand me a rose, and get down on one knee and take my hands in his. His touch would send sparks of electricity coursing through my body while those chocolate eyes of his would be shimmering in the moonlight. Carlos would tell me that he can't stop thinking about me and ask me to be his girlfriend. Of course I would say yes and then we would kiss and live happily ever after, because that's how fairy tales go right?_

_ I would give him a week to do this, and if not I would take the initiative and the following Monday I would slip a note into his locker, confessing my feelings for him. The chance never arrived though, because four days after junior prom, Carlos along with his four friends, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell all got rushed off to sunny Los Angeles, CA to form a boyband. Everyone in knew school they would go somewhere with their talent, because they all can sing and dance, we just didn't know how soon it would be. That Wednesday evening was the last time I saw my Cee-Cee in person and I was so stunned at the news that I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I feel. All I remember is the bone crushing hug he gave me and the kiss on my forehead before he patted the top of my head twice like he would always do, and then he walked out my front door smiling. I waited until he was out of sight to run up the stairs to my room and fall apart. I was happy for him, for all of them actually, but he pretty much ripped my heart right out of my chest and took it with him; all without us even having the chance to explore an 'us.'_

"I know", Lydia tells me and makes a fish face while crossing her eyes to get me to laugh. "But you need to forget about him for tonight."

I feel the edges of my lips curve up, but they don't form a full-blown smile. "You're crazy", I tell her. I can barely even get Carlos out of my head for a second.

"I may be crazy but I'm also your date", she wiggles her eyebrows, which turns my frown upside down quickly. Did I mention that I've been kinda depressed because I haven't heard from Carlos in a couple of weeks and I was a nanosecond away from not going to prom? I got asked by several guys, but none of them can hold a candle to Carlos and I didn't want to give anyone false hope, so I just turned them down. I was gonna sit in my room and watch Big Time Rush episodes on t.v. while binging on junk food. Hey, at least I'd get to spend prom night looking at the guy I want so desperately to be spending it with.

But Lydia wasn't having it. She formed an alliance with my mom and they actually went dress and shoe shopping for me, made appointments for me to get my nails, hair, and even my make-up done professionally. I was lectured time after time over the past three days that 'Senior Prom is something you'll remember for the rest of your life and if you don't go, you'll regret it.' I mean, they did a great job picking out a shimmery powder blue halter-style dress for me with a pair of nude heels. I could have dug my heels into the carpet and crossed my arms over my chest, but when my dad said he'd give me a five hundred dollar shopping spree to the mall if I go; well let's just say that my mind changed rather quickly. What teenage girl in her right mind would say no to that? I know, I know, I'm spoiled, but being love-sick hurts; there's an actual pain in my chest. It's not just the face that I care about Carlos as more than a friend, he's a really good friend and I feel lost without talking to him for so long.

"And I love you for that", I pull her in for a hug, being careful not to mess our hair up. This is true, Lydia's been my bestie since second grade and there's almost nothing in the world she or I wouldn't do for eachother. She even brought me a white lily corsage when she pulled up in front of my house with the limo. Yeah, my best friend went all out. Hey, it's her prom night, too and her and her boyfriend of two years recently broke up, so she wasn't trying to get tangled up with another guy. Apparently this worked out perfect for the both of us.

Twenty minutes later the sleek black limo pulls up to to the hotel and we exit, taking our clutches with us. We link arms and walk through the doors together, through the building, and finally we make it to the ballroom that is all decked out for the night. The theme is In Paris For A Night, and to be honest, I don't know much about Paris except for that the french invented the tongue kiss, 'oui' means yes, the Eiffel Tower is located there, and those French chicks can eat like, everything under the sun and still be skinny bitches...oh and they eat a lot of bread and cheese, too. A band plays live music and soon we're dancing along with everyone else, enjoying ourselves even though I can't get Carlos completely out of my head, but I allow myself to have fun. Next year I'll be off to college in Long Beach and probably won't see ninety nine percent of these people again until our high school reunion.

It seems as if the night is flying by, before I know it, the King and Queen are announced, then they have their dance, and things get back to normal. Lydia and I dance, and I'm even nice and dance with several of the less popular guys who ask. Hey, everyone could use a dose of good karma right? I just finish a dance with Clinton, a red headed guy with glasses and head to the refreshment table for some punch. Hardcore dancing reallys gets ya thirsty. I'm in the midst of throwing the clear plastic cup into the garbage can when I hear, "Hey Bee-Bee", in a very familiar voice that makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up. A slight accent mars the tone and I feel my heart skip a beat. Only one person sounds like they're saying 'baby' instead of 'Bee-Bee' when they call me that.

I spin around, trying to keep my cool and not get myself too excited, and come face to face with one Mr. Garcia, dressed up in a black suit with a white dress, and a black tie, with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "Carlos?!", I exclaim, and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, Bee-Bee. It's me", he smiles and takes a step closer. His brown eyes are shiny and a wide smile stretches across his face. "Umm, these are for you", he slowly thrusts the flowers out to me.

"Carlos, I missed you!", I can't help but to fling myself into his arms.

He chuckles in that smooth voice as his arms circle around me. "I missed you, too".

Several seconds later I remember to pull away. "Thanks", I let my eyes drop shyly to the flowers, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "So, like, what are you doing here?", I blurt out and then once again cover my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry. That was so rude of me".

"No", he shakes his head back and forth. "You wanna dance? I'll tell you all about it then".

"Yeah sure", my heart starts racing but I'm not going to miss this opportunity. With shaky hands, I set the roses down on the table and comment, "They're beautiful", before slipping my hand into his outstretched one.

We make it to the dancefloor and I forget about everything around us, except the magical way it feels to be in his embrace. "You really surprised me", I toy anxiously with the collar of his jacket, and keep my eyes on his chest because I really don't trust my body or my brain around him right now.

"Yeah", he sighs and I hear the faint sound of his heart beating close to my ear. "Bianca, I umm. I don't know how to tell you this", he begins.

I pull back so I can look up at him. "What is it? You can tell me anything", I assure him, and let one of my hands fall rub his arm. Gosh, his bicep is so big and hard.

"It's now or never right?", he asks and I'm not sure if he's talking to me or himself, but he stops swaying and his hands rubs up and down my sides. I'm about to answer when he continues. "I've been crushing on you for two years and the dance we shared together at last prom was perfect. It was only one dance, but I've never forgotten the way it feels to hold you in my arms, and...And then I left for L.A., so it wasn't fair for me to just drop the bomb on you like that. But you'll be graduating soon and moving out to California. I thought that-", my arms fall limply down to my sides in awe, shock even, and Carlos pauses.

"You thought what?", I urge him on.

"I thought that since it's not a very big travelling distance, that m-maybe you and I could try out a relationship."

I take a step back in disbelief and blink rapidly while shaking my head back and forth. Carlos Garcia likes me? He wants to date me? He has millions of girls chasing after him yet here he is...what?! "You came all the way here just say that to me?", the words leave my mouth before I can think about what I'm saying.

"Yeah", he takes an unsure step closer to me. "And I haven't seen you in so long. But I...I know it's stupid but I was jealous thinking about you dancing all night with some other guy at Senior Prom. You belong dancing with me."

"Carlos", my poor heart is about to explode right out of my chest.

His eyes darken and his face changes, and he closes the distance between us, taking my face between his hands. "Just tell me, Bee-Bee, do I stand a chance with someone as perfect as you?"

My eyes are welling up with tears. This is all I've ever wanted and more. "Yeah. Yes", I try to nod my head but it's restrained at this point. "I like you too, Carlos", I confess the words I wasn't able to say a year ago.

What happens next goes by quickly, literally in the blink of an eye. I see the latino's pink lips turns up into a grin, and then I feel those lips on mine, soft and sensual. I have to link my arms around his neck to hold on, and his hold tightens on me. Everything around us just blurs away until it's just me and Carlos standing here; just as it should be. But this isn't a fantasy; this is real life.


End file.
